


Turtle Duck Date Night

by DChan87



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Turtle Duck Date Night, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Korra could hardly believe it. It hadn’t been more than two months since she defeated Kuvira and she FINALLY had a night to herself.</p><p>… And her girlfriend."</p><p>Based on THAT piece by Bryan Konietzko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Duck Date Night

Korra could hardly believe it. It hadn’t been more than two months since she defeated Kuvira and she FINALLY had a night to herself.

… And her girlfriend.

Said girlfriend, Asami Sato (who, if you told her 4 years ago that her rival for Mako’s affections would be dating her right now, she’s laugh your out of the room), lay next to her in the turtle duck paddleboat with Harmony Tower blazing in the background. And to make it better, she was laying her head on Korra’s sternum, and the Avatar’s arms wrapped around her.

Wow, that was a mouthful just to think about.

A cool breeze blew, disturbing the stillness of the lake’s surface. Korra mentally kept herself warm with her airbending, while clutching Asami tighter. When the breeze ended, she relaxed her grip. She also gently rubbed Asami’s side. The night was a tad chilly, but that didn’t matter with the two sharing their warmth. She watched Asami’s chest rise and fall in peaceful breaths and stroking her bicep. And although they were in the middle of the city, it was nice and quiet. The RIGHT kind of quiet.

There were so many other ways to describe the setting, but all that mattered to the Avatar was having the chance to be alone with Asami and let the paddleboat drift on the lake.

Really, it was the first time in a long time that Korra had been this happy, that she couldn’t exactly remember feeling this way. After 3 years of physical and mental torture, it was so _wonderful_ to _finally_ have some peace next to the woman she loved with all her being. It was the PERFECT date night. And Korra was nervous, to say the least.

So while the Future Industries CEO relaxed, squeezing her biceps, Korra was mentally panicking.  _She’s squeezing my biceps! She’s squeezing my biceps! Hold it together Korra, you can do this!_ It would be embarrassing if the wo—

Oh forget it, the world already knew the Avatar was a big softie sometimes.

Asami stirred. Korra gripped her right bicep tighter. It turned out she was simply getting a little more comfortable.

She sighed in relief and laughed to herself. She could be such a dork sometimes. But she was content to just let the turtle duck boat drift on the lake and just be close to the woman she loved. Just how she wanted it to be. She had an entire lifetime to look forward to moments like this, and she might as well enjoy them. Starting now.

 _Who am I kidding?_ She thought. _I’m the luckiest Avatar in history._

She laid back, shifted her body, closed her eyes and let the moment take over with a giddy smile on her lips.


End file.
